Licinia Vinici
Name: Licinia Vinici Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 10 School: Bathurst High School Homeroom: Ms. Gussie Hobbies and Interests: Reading, Poetry, mainly the written word has been her interest all of her life... (Explained Below) Appearance: Licinia is a very timid, resembling a quiet mouse. She stands at 5'3", with straight, shoulder-length black hair. She wears colourful and exeptionally warm clothes, as she catches a chill quicker than most people. She is never seen without her trademark black/grey scarf, hiding most of her neck. Her face is shaped almost like that of a mouse; a small nose and dark brown eyes. Her complexion is caucasian, though tanned from spending long days outside, reading. Licinia is very thin, and very delicate. She is not thin to the point of being anorexic, just thin enough to cause worry among the teachers, although that is not there only concern. Biography: Licinia is above all things, a mystery. Teachers, psychologists, all manner of doctors have tried to diagnose what happened to her, none of them know. She has refused to say any word besides her first and last name and the occasional yes or no. Her last name is beyond finding, no traces of anyone with that last name have ever been found. She never even met her parents, all she knows of them came from her mother's sucicide note. ~ I'm sorry, Licinia, it is for the best that you do not know your family. Your brother and your father both miss you. When you are ready, maybe you will be able to meet them one day. I won't be able to ever see you, my baby girl, for this world has no need of me anymore... ''-Mom '' ~ When social services first found her, she was at the scene of a messy bank robbery, crying her eyes out. The only word she ever said that year was her name, Licinia Vinici. Licinia currently resides in the home of her social worker, Eric Demmerman. Attempts to get her into a foster home have failed for reasons not disclosed to the school board. At school, she has tried to remain seperated from any social groups, however that doesn't mean that they have tried to remain seperate from her. She was one of Lester Treskington's victims. He would come by the hallway, snatch her book out of her hands, and toss it into the boy's washroom. Lester would also frequently harass her, making her feel even worse than she already is. Unbenownst to anyone, she hides a violent urge to end Lester. Partly as a result of his teasing, nobody has ever made a attempt to be friends with her. She has never tried to make friends either, confident that her attempts will fail. She has made friends with the written word. Licinia frequently reads almost every form of literature there is. From Edgar Allan Poe's works, to the novels of today, she has read literally almost every book in the library. Aside from reading, she also writes upbeat poems about the wonders of the world. Licinia takes inspiration from photos of nature, paintings of mythology, and common things one could find outside, such as small insects. One could guess that her form of communication with people would be her writing. Licinia creates metaphors and subtle hints as to what happened in her life. Her personality can be generally classed as timid, not an outspoken person. In class, she has never asked any questions, and obviously never answers any. Licinia's grades have been at the best of times, average. Licinia's life overall can be summerized as a mysterious and secretive life. Perhaps her secrets will be exposed during Survival of the Fittest? Advantages: Licinia is hardly noticable almost anywhere, as well, her nonexistant social life makes her hardly a target. Disadvantages: There is some pent-up rage inside of her, but it is doubtful she would harm a fly. She is physically weak, and very delicate. Number: Female Student no. 33 --- Designated Weapon: Ball and Chain Conclusions: She may be small and frail, but I see a little firestarter in this girl. She's not to be counted out. They say it's always the quiet ones that you have to watch, and I get the feeling that G33 is one of those girls. If she's smart, she'll use that frail stature of hers to lure many an unsuspecting foe into her trap. The above biography is as written by Atomic_Waffle. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Paris Persphone 'Collected Weapons: '''Ball and chain (assigned weapon, discarded) '''Allies: 'Paris Persphone 'Enemies: 'Paris Persphone '''Mid-Game Evaluation: '''Licinia woke in the pagoda at it's highest level, after finding her weapon she spent some time slumped over in shock until she snapped out of it due to the persistence of an insect buzzing around her. She evaluated the scene beyond the pagoda, finding it horrible, but she moved on, deciding she had to join and play her part whatever it would end up being. She traveled down the expressway, looking for people despite her simultaneous aversion to that idea, she found the corpse of her hated enemy Lester Treskington, which heartened her. A little ways past the corpse she tripped, and thus stumbled into Paris Persphone. He was friendly, greeting her with a false name. She was surprised, and suddenly began to vent and babble, her emotions getting the better of her as she broke her usual silence. 'Andy' received her well, he even invited her to talk about her hatred of Lester, which she did with relish. They seemed to agree on an overall plan of action- more violent revenge- though Licinia did have some doubts about trusting Paris, sensing he was holding information back from her. Still, they moved on, towards the lighthouse. They were deflected by a danger zone and further wandered, to the residential area. Paris changed his mind and elected to kill Licinia, and she only caught him just in time to hit him with her weapon before dropping it and fleeing. In her flight she ran into Garry Dodd, who stopped her and eventually pulled her aside into a nearby backyard. His reasoning was simple: they were related, he was the family she'd been seeking all along. She was stabbed by Paris when Paris caught up to them, just as she'd received the best news she'd ever heard in her life, she died with no further ceremony. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"You might've guessed, I don't talk much (...) I really don't have much to talk about, at all."'' -- Before promptly motive rambling. Other/Trivia *Licinia was Atomic_Waffle's first female character. Threads A list of threads that contained Licinia, in chronological order. *Relative Safety *La De Da *Forever Falling: Part I Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Licinia Vinici. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students